Defensores de la tierra
by xjapan
Summary: A causa de un experimento fallido cuatro personas fueron dotadas con habilidades especiales ahora depende de ellos salvar su ciudad de las nuevas amenazas (para el reto héroes y villanos del foro Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?
1. Chapter 1

_Defensores de la tierra_

 _Capitulo uno_

 _Un extraño inicio_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada esta sera una pequeña adaptación de series como las chicas superpoderosas z power rangers y dragón ball ya que es para un reto espero les guste._

 _El presente Fanfic participa en el reto trimestral Enero- Abril "Héroes y Villanos" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?_

Esta era una situación alarmante o eso pensaba Chun Yan Wang una científica que junto con su joven asistente Kiku Honda observaban algo fuera de lo común — ¿sequia en Inglaterra ? ¿Nevada en Arabia? Aiya aru ya he visto demasiado

— Chun san creo que debemos probar la sustancia z para acabar con esa locura de clima

—¿estas seguro aru? no vaya a pasar otra cosa peor

— no creo que pase algo peor de lo que ya esta

Y así lo hicieron dispararon la sustancia z en el cielo y aunque terminaron con ese desastre justo como lo había previsto la china sucedió otra cosa peor 4 rayos Z negros y 4blancos se dispararon en diferentes direcciones y ahora debían encontrarlos antes de que fuera tarde

Mientras

En un restaurante una joven de origen latino se preparaba para instruir a sus cocineros durante el almuerzo pero justo en ese momento notó que un rayo blanco iba hacia ellos —¡Diego cuidado! — la chica empujo a su empleado y el rayo la golpeo a ella aunque estaba ilesa su aspecto había cambiado

— ahí en ese restaurante haye al primer rayo blanco — dijo el nipón mientras ayudaba a la joven a levantarse —¿esta usted bien? — pregunto ruborizado hasta las orejas

— descuida estoy bien ¿tu sabes lo que paso?

— he hai venga conmigo se lo explicaré en el camino

Mas tarde

— encontré el segundo, esta en la preparatoria Bangaku

—¡esa es la escuela de mi hijo aru!

— entonces averigüemos si hay un afectado —lo que no sabían era que era precisamente el unigénito de Chun Yan quien había sido afectado por los rayos en ese momento el chico se preparaba para su práctica de atletismo cuando el rayo z iba a carle a una chica encima por lo que el en un rápido movimiento la apartó de ahí siendo el alcanzado por el rayo blanco cosa que la china alcanzo a ver y corrió hacia él

—¡Shun ¿estas bien aru? ¿no te paso nada?!

—¿eh? Descuida estoy bien ¿que ocurrió?— pregunto con su inocencia acostumbrada sin notar que su aspecto también había cambiado

Mas tarde

—¡sueltenme porque lo voy a matar aru! — forceajeaba la china mientras la chica mexicana y su hijo la sostenían para que no matara al nipón

—calmece deje que el pobre hombre hable

—¿sabe que fue lo que paso señor Honda?

— parace que usted y la señorita fueron afectados por el rayo z blanco cosa que quizás los doto de habilidades especiales por eso es que iremos al laboratorio para estar seguros — iba a seguir hablando cuando detectaron a alguien más se trataba de una mujer española en un huerto de tomates

En el huerto de tomates

Una mujer española y una mujer italiana cosechaban los tomates que habían cultivado estaban seguras de que esta había sido una buena temporada una vez que se despidió de su amiga fue directamente a su casa cuando un rayo blanco la alcanzo transformándola a ella también —¡¿que es lo que ha pasado?!

—tranquilicese todo tiene una explicación

—¿son todos aru?

— no, falta uno esta ahí en el parque de la ciudad

Habían encontrado a un joven belga que al parecer ahogaba sus penas en galletas pastelillos y caramelos cuando el rayo blanco lo golpeó pero este no pareció importarle seguia en lo suyo cuando la española lo abordo

— oye ¿no has notado algo diferente chaval?

—¿me hablas a mi?

— hem si os hablo a ti ¿no te has visto?

En ese momento el belga se acerco a un espejo y se llevó el susto de su vida al ver su nueva apariencia ya que estaba vestido con una especie de smoking y antifaz ambos de color verde notó también a los otros las mujeres vestían con un traje de sailor scout la española de rojo y la latina de amarillo mientras que el joven estudiante estaba igual que el solo que su traje era de color azul —muy bien ¿que nos paso?

— todo tiene una explicación al parecer los rayos que los golpearon los dotaron de habilidades especiales por eso es el cambio de aspecto

—¿hay algún modo de revertir lo chaval?

— primero deberíamos ver que podemos hacer ¿no? — dijo la latina como si nada — yo en lo personal quisiera conservarlos

—¿que? — dijeron los otros tres

 _Hasta aquí lo dejó por el momento espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Defensores de la tierra_

 _Capitulo 2_

 _Condiciones y la primera misión_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Milly loca por el apoyo espero les guste el capitulo de hoy_

—¿que? — preguntaron los otros tres sin saber que hacer al principio la pensaron pero la mexicana tenia un punto si los rayos z les habían caído a ellos era por algo

—bueno supongo que los científicos tienen la última palabra — dijo Isabel

—¡no aru! — dijo la china que buscaba un antídoto

—por favor señora, ni siquiera notara que estamos en la ciudad además el alcalde ya dijo que si , además podemos ayudarle a buscar los rayos z negros — dijo Ethan como si nada

— tienen un punto a su favor Chun san

— mama por favor creo que podemos ser de utilidad

—*suspiro* esta bien aru pero intenten ser discretos y sigan sus vidas normales se les llamará si es necesario y en cuanto a ti Shun debes mantener tu promedio de calificaciones aru

— de acuerdo

— vale pero nosotros también tenemos nuestras condiciones y se las hemos expuesto al alcalde Romulo — dijo Isabel — primero que nada este lugar sera nuestro cuartel general ya que supongo que no podemos cobrar honorarios por nuestros servicios al menos tendremos ciertas cosas como pases vip y todo eso.

— hamm ¿señorita Isabel no le parece que esta pidiendo demasiado?

— calma chaval parece que están de acuerdo

— bien aru tomen esto serán sus dispositivos de comunicación y transformación en cuanto detecten un rayo z negro lo traerán aquí

Después de mucha discusión finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo mientras volvieron a sus vidas normales ningúno imagino que su primera misión seria de noche.

Mas tarde en la casa Wang

— trata de descansar aru aunque sea fin de semana no debes desvelarte tanto descuida estoy bien además le prometí a papa que te cuidaría

— aiya eres un buen niño aru tu padre estaría muy orgulloso — en ese momento el dispositivo empezó a sonar

— parece que hayaron al primer rayo z negro esta en el centro de la ciudad , iremos por ella enseguida

— tengan cuidado aru

Casa de la familia Fernández Carreiro

— jodidas cuentas mueranse todas ¿he? Vaya y yo que comenzaba a olvidarme del asunto iré enseguida vale — dijo la española despistando a su hermano transformándose

Casa de la familia Sondervan

Las hermanas de Ethan jugaban monopoli mientras el hacia de banco aunque no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de como jugar ese juego en ese momento su dispositivo empezó a sonar — am Samy Greta te-tengo que resolver algo con Lovino las veo después — antes de que sus hermanas dijeran algo desapareció

Casa de la familia Rivera.

Lucia se preparaba para los próximos días ya que se acercaba San Valentin osea para ella mucho trabajo en el restaurante cuando noto que su dispositivo sonó — bueno veamos que podemos hacer

Ya en el lugar.

Al parecer una chica daba un supuesto concierto pero cantaba fatal no tenían otra alternativa mas que neutralizarla la cosa era como hacerlo

—vale ¿alguien sabe como callar a la diva desafinada?

— tengo una idea veamos que puede hacer esta cosa yoyó supremo — el yoyó de Lucia ato a la chica

— hechizo de sueño — por medio de un pergamino chino Shun la hizo dormir.

— espada de valor — Ethan destruyo las bocinas

— es hora del martillo — Isabel dio el toque final con su martillo destruyo las pantallas despertando a todo mundo de su hipnosis — vámonos de aquí

Mas tarde

—arigato por la ayuda Lucia san — dijo el joven asistente ruborizado hasta las orejas

— descuida y no seas tan formal dime Lucia a secas

—he vosotros parece que le quitaran el rayo z a esa loca veamos quien es

En ese momento la china lanzo el rayo para quitar el rayo z negro y devolver a la chica a la normalidad cuando notaron algo que no se pudieron creer en especial Shun

—¡ es Emily!

—¿estas seguro aru ?

— completamente

—¿perdon pero quien es Emily? — preguntó Ethan

— es una chica de mi clase somos buenos amigos no creí que ella fuera quien hiciera todo ese escandalo

—como sea aru creo que debemos llevarla a casa y ustedes también deben ir a la suya aru

En ese momento la llevaron a casa asegurándose de que nadie lo viera la llevó a su habitación y la arropó como niña pequeña — descansa Emily — sonrió levemente y se fue de ahí lo que no noto es que ella despertó y reconoció la voz de su amigo

— Shuny

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente_


	3. Chapter 3

_Defensores de la tierra_

 _Capítulo tres._

 _Chocolates de san Valentin_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo y las sugerencias espero les guste el capítulo de hoy._

Lucia se preparaba para recibir a los comensales en especial a las chicas que ansiosas esperaban la apertura de la cafetería ya que ese día se acostumbraba a regalar chocolates al chico que les gustaba —uf todas esas niñas son de preparatoria me preguntó a quien le darán tantos chocolates umm vaya pero si es mi clienta numero 1 ¿como has estado Emily? Hace tiempo que no venías

— hi Lucy well no me he sentido bien últimamente

—¿quieres contarme?

Lucia tenia como objetivo ganarse la confianza de Emily para saber que diablos estaba sucediendo ya que para ser exactos llevaban mas de 3 días deteniéndola e Isabel ya estaba hasta la coronilla y literalmente dijo que una más y la mandaría de un martillazo a la luna aunque Shun se lo había impedido la última vez

—ah entonces es un chico ya caigo ¿y es de tu clase?

—well si, es de mi clase y creo que yo también le gusto te digo algo creo que hasta he soñado con él

— vaya, ¿entonces que es lo que te preocupa?

— uy que todas están tras de el y el ni cuenta se da — dijo roja mientras su interlocutora veía el aura obscura que se formaba alrededor de ella

— calma atrapas mas moscas con miel que con vinagre dices que es tu mejor amigo ¿no?

— yes

— entonces tu toma la delantera , toma— dijo dándole una caja de chocolates — adelantate a ellas

— thankyou Lucy

— de nada linda y ven a verme más seguido _"creo saber que causan las transformaciones"_

Mas tarde

—asi que es eso aru — pregunta la china algo desconcertada

—si señora Chun creo que el hecho de que Shuny no se de cuenta de que le gusta la tiene así

— ya veo aru — la china se veía algo distraída

— he ¿ocurre algo doctora Wang? — pregunto Isabel al notar su distracción

— ah nada aru solo estaba pensando, últimamente mi niño actúa muy raro aru escuche una conversación muy rara saliendo de su habitación me dijo que hablaba con su prima Jade aru pero yo creo que son mentiras

—¿cree que Shun san estaba hablando con otra persona Chun sama?

— si aru creo que hablaba con esa chica Emily

— ah vaya o quizás con otra tal vez una superior — dijo Ethan como si nada a lo que Isabel escupió su café

— Ethan san lo esta explicando todo mal ¿porque cree que el le este ocultando eso?

— chaval por que esa mocosa es de los malos

— otra, veras Kiku a cierta edad el primer amor siempre se oculta ¿no me digas que nunca has tenido un primer amor? — dijo la chica mexicana acercándose a el poniéndolo sumamente nervioso

— seguimos aquí ¿saben? — dijo el belga — me preguntó que clase de superior será

—¿y porque tiene que ser una superior de la escuela? No se vosotros pero yo creo que necesita ayuda

— pero tratar estos temas con un niño de su edad es algo muy delicado Isa

— me pregunto ¿que clase de chica es la que le gusta a Shun aru

Mas tarde

— no era necesario que me acompañaran hasta casa señorita Lucy

— no es nada pequeño eres como un hermanito para nosotros

— Shun kun ¿hay algo que le preocupa? — pregunto el japones — puede decirnos lo que sea

— si somos mayores que tu y te podemos ayudar — secundo la mexicana

— bueno, ¿que es lo que quieren preguntar?

— un no se sobre la niña que te gusta

—¿gustar?

— lo que queremos saber Shun kun es si usted tiene algún interés en alguien

— bueno... ¿en que forma?

— creo que nos esta dando el avión

— olvide decirle es muy inocente aun no entiende ciertas cosas

—¿eh?

Después

Como Lucy y Kiku no lograron sacarle información Isabel y Ethan hicieron el intento aunque quizás obtendrían el mismo resultado

— chaval ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?

— puedes contarnos lo que quieras Shun

— bueno ...

—¿bueno? — preguntaron ambos mirándolo interrogantes

— me pregunto ... Si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a los demás

— que seriedad la vuestra — dijo la ibérica

—Shun, sí necesitas ayuda con la chica que te gusta puedes decirnos?

—yo puedo ayudaros a preparar un rico almuerzo para la chica que os gusta , el corazón de una chica siempre se conquista por medio del estómago

— y yo puedo ayudarte a escribir una carta de amor

—debes ser seguro de ti mismo

— claro solo asi puedes conquistar a tu superior

— insisto ¿porque tiene que ser una superior de la escuela?

— porque eso le pasa a cualquier chico

— ¿a que clase de persona te refieres?

— a cualquiera como tu y como yo

 _"No puede ser"_ pensó el asiático mientras Isabel y Ethan discutían

Mas tarde

Como ninguno de los cuatro logro sacarle información fue turno de Chun Yan de preguntar a aquel joven sobre su relación con Emily

— mama ¿no te parece que este lugar es muy caro?

— adelante aru hoy tengo el día libre y quiero pasarlo con mi niño aru

El joven se ruborizó un poco pero sonrió levemente por lo dicho por la china — debo confesar que soy muy afortunado al tener una cita contigo en un lugar tan distinguido?

La china observo que su asistente y sus compañeros hacían un esfuerzo por observarlos con discreción a lo que suspiro levemente ya que no hacían un buen trabajo — dime aru, ¿hasta cuando crees que podrás seguir asistiendo a mis citas?

— tu siempre seras mi musa numero uno mama — sonrió como niño pequeño

— gracias aru pero cuando conozcas a una chica que conquiste tu corazón has el favor de presentarmela aru

— qu-quisiera presentartela bueno tu ya la co-conoces

—¿en serio aru?

Mientras

— este lugar es muy caro ¿no les parece? — pregunto Lucy

— es cierto es un lugar muy caro — dijo Isabel

— estoy seguro de que la doctora Chun podrá sacarle información -dijo Ethan

— en este mismo lugar se conocieron los padres de Shun Kun

—¿a propósito Kiku que paso con su papa? No me digas que ..

— no, Paulo san es un hombre de ciencia igual que Chun san el trabaja para la NAZA y debido a su trabajo solo puede verlos una vez al año *suspiro* aunque no lo diga creo que su ausencia le a afectado un poco a Shun kun

— ya veo

En ese momento apareció el mesero quien los veía con extrañeza — señores ¿van a ordenar?

—un vaso con agua — dijeron Ethan Lucy e Isabel

— ¿que? — el mesero casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar eso y se le quedó viendo con cara de what

— yo solo quiero un jugo de manzana por favor

— oigan no se ustedes pero yo no escuchó nada — dijo la mexicana

— deberíamos acercarnos mas — dijo la española

Claro que la palabra discreción no era precisamente su fuerte así que se acercaron mientras Chunyan y Shun seguían conversando

— mamá creo que nos están espiando

—¿ porque lo dices aru?

— no lo se, tengo un ligero presentimiento, si alguien esta escuchando nuestra conversación

El mesero se les quedo mirando a todos como si fueran bichos raros — amn señor ...

— yo solo quiero un jugo de manzana

Más tarde

—vaya, parece que el niño se molesto mucho con nosotros — dijo la mexicana

— Parece que fuimos muy injustos con el — dijo el belga

 _"Tontos, ¿como se atreven a meterse en la vida de los demás? No creo que tengan la mas mínima intención de ayudar a Emily "_ pensaba el asiático molesto cuando de nuevo los dispositivos volvieron a sonar

— ¡otra vez os lo advierto si es otra vez esa niña la enviaré de un martillazo a pluton!

— calma Isa vamos a ver que sucede

Mas tarde

De nuevo Emily causaba líos transformada por los rayos z negros pues parecía que alguien mas trataba de adelantarsele a comprar un obsequio de san valentin

—os lo advertí

— no Isabel yo me encargó — dijo el asiático acercándose a Emily — tranquila vamos a hablar todo estará bien lo prometo

—Shuny ... I...I — la americana al parecer lo reconoció mientras trataba de acercarse a el

—duerme... Estas a salvo

—hubiera sido mejor enviarla a Plutón — dijo Isabel

Al día siguiente

Emily se armo de valor para acercarse a su compañero con la caja de chocolates que Lucy le dio — Shuny

— hola Emily ¿pasa algo?

— for you amm well happy valentine

— Emily... Yo muchas gracias amm pensaba dartelos en el baile pero ... Feliz san valentin Emily

Al parecer salio mejor de lo que se esperaba

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado el próximo tendrá un nuevo villano nos leemos_


	4. Chapter 4

_Defensores de la tierra_

 _Capitulo cuatro_

 _El gran Flavio_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

Cierto dia Kiku y la doctora Wang caminaban por la ciudad con un aparato algo extraño — Chun sama ¿cree que podamos encontrar algo aqui?

— Bueno aru, debemos ayudar a Shun y a los otros con los rayos z negros vi que son mas de cuatro y aunque solo cuatro son fuertes aun debemos estar alertas aru ¡ mira esa estetica luce sospechosa!

— a mi me parece muy normal

Preparatoria Gakun

— well dude solo nos falta una hora y al fin termino el martirio ¡¿podemos ir al restaurante de Lucy por donas?! ¿Podemos, podemos?— pregunto Emily a su amigo entusiasta

— de acuerdo, tengo un poco de tiempo — sonrio el asiatico a su amiga cuando se toparon con un grupo de amigas con peinados extravagantes

—wath the ...?! — Emily estaba a punto de gritar una barbaridad por suerte Shun la detuvo

— se que es extraño pero no lo grites Emily

En ese momento una de las chicas se acerco a ellos — buen dia Shun senpai y hola Emily

—¿ que es lo que quieres Victoria?— pregunto la americana algo molesta

— solo quisiera platicar— dijo ignorandola olimpicamente — ¿le gusta mi peinado senpai?

— amm bueno ...

—¿en donde te lo hiciste girl ?

— el gran Flavio lo hizo

— parece que lo hizo un carnicero y no un estilista

Mientras en la estetica

— ni hao aru —saludo la china— estamos buscando cosas inusuales aru y por lo que veo sus peinados lo son aru

—¡oye mujer de ciencia! — dijo una voz mascula —¡¿ como te atreves a criticar mi trabajo de esa manera?!

—aiya aru asi que tu eres el responsable de esto — dijo la china mirando al hombre italiano frente a ella era un sujeto rubio muy bien vestido con un rulo en la cabeza

—¡ soy el gran Flavio dueño de estas creaciones!

— por lo que veo es muy extraño Flavio san si me lo pregunta es bastante extravagante — dijo el japones con un serio semblante a lo que las mujeres encopetadas que estaban presentes se enfadaron y los sacaron a ambos a empujones de ahi

Mas tarde

— nunca me habian humillado tanto pero un dia me desquitare — en ese momento se puso su chaqueta y sus lentes obscuros lo cual provoco su transformacion en un mounstruo con peine y tijeras

Mientras en la escuela

Afortunadamente la discusion entre Emily y Victoria termino pero el dispositivo del asiatico comenzo a sonar el no supo que decirle a Emily — amm Emily debo irme mama esta buscandome debo ayudarla con algo nos veremos luego

— claro dude suerte

Huerto de tomates

Tenia el dia libre se encontraba trabajando en su huerta cuando su dispositivo sono — amm Antonio os encargo la casa debo resolver algo

— espera ¿que le digo a Lovino si viene buscarte?

Restaurante

— tenemos casa llena — decia Lucia satisfecha cuando su dispositivo sono — chavos debo arreglar algo les encargo el changarro — dicho esto se fue

Casa de empeño

Ethan se encontraba trabajando en la casa de empeño de su familia cuando —¿ porque ahora? Chicas debo irme se presento algo —dijo apresurandose a irse

— este ya tiene novia

Mas tarde

— diablos ¿ahora que rayos es eso?— pregunto Isabel un tanto irritada

— eso explica lo que Emily y yo vimos esta mañana

En ese momento Flavio los noto sabia que si las chicas usaban sus peinados lo harian famoso en toda la ciudad asi que trato de hipnotizarlas aunque solo logro hacerlo con Isabel

— por favor convertidme en una bella rubia

— tenemos que ayudarla — dijo Ethan alarmado — el martillo ayudenme a tomarlo — y asi lo hicieron pero este era demasiado pesado — ¿que come Isabel para ser tan fuerte?

Cuando por fin lograron tomarlo lo golpearon en la cabeza llevandoselo al laboratorio para volverlo a la normalidad claro tambien despertando de su hipnosis a todas las chicas

—¿eh que ha pasado?

— casi eres victima de ese loco — dijo Ethan — por suerte logramos salvarte

— menos mal

— veamos quien es este tipo aru — en ese momento Flavio volvio a la normalidad y escucho voces

— deben ser mis fans debo ir a atenderlas cielo — pero al salir se encontro con una turba furiosa quienes lo corretearon por toda la ciudad

Dias despues

— parece que Flavio se dedica a otra cosa aru — dijo la china tranquila al ver que ahora era diseñador y le iba bastante bien — bueno aru uno menos

Pero lo que nadie sabia era que el solo era carnada para despistarlos de la verdadera villana

 _Hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	5. Chapter 5

_Defensores de la tierra_

 _Capitulo 5_

 _Los chicos alborotadores_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste el capitulo de hoy_

—bueno aru hasta ahora ha salido todo bien gracias a ustedes aru

—vale nosotros somos los que agradecemos la comida he ¿que es eso?—dijo la española al ver a un grupo de amigos de muy mal aspecto

— oiga mesero traiganos lo todo lo que tenga —exigio un sujeto rubio muy groseramente

— esos sujetos no tienen educacion — dijo la mexicana un tanto irritada

—ah que son desagradables — dijo la española

— no caigan en provocaciones aru —trato de calmar la china mientras su hijo notaba algo —¿pasa algo aru?

— el tipo de la gorra saco algo y lo puso en el plato

Mientras

—¡¿ oiga que significa esto!?— dijo el rubio

—¿q-que cosa señor?— pregunto temeroso el mesero

—¡hay una cucaracha en mi plato!

— debe haber un error esto nunca habia pasado en este restaurante

— asi pues no pagaremos nada

Mientras eso ocurria los cinco amigos y la cientifica observaban ,si algo no soportaba el joven Shun eran las injusticias por lo que pidieron permiso para transformarse y ayudar una vez que lo hicieron se acercaron

— señor gerente usted no tiene porque aceptar eso yo mismo vi que ellos ponian la cucaracha en el plato

— y no miente — dijeron los otros

—asi pruebalo — dijo intimidante a lo que el asiatico no se inmuto y se acerco al plato tomando la cucaracha partiendola en dos —¡¿pero como?!

— el truco de la cucaracha el truco mas viejo que hay

—¿como sabes chaval?

— mi primo Cheng antes de entrar a la policia era un tanto rebelde*

—ya veo

—lo siento pero tendre que pedirles que se vayan — dijo el gerente

— muy bien arreglemos esto — dijo el rubio

Mas tarde

Tanto los alborotadores como los defensores estaban ahi afuera el primero en atacar fue el rubio con su juego de cartas — veamos si eres tan listo como dices — dijo barajeandolas rapidamente

— te advierto que las cartas son mi fuerte — dijo este arqueando una ceja — hechizo de tiempo

— ¿pero que diablos? no puedo moverme — sin que pudiera hacer nada el muchacho le dio un buen golpe

Lucy por su parte lidiaba con una chica de cabellos castaños que corria a gran velocidad — ash es como un molesto mosquito

—jiji no puedes golpearme — dijo esta burlandose pero en una distraccion la mexicana le dio con el yoyo

Por otro lado Ethan se trataba de concentrar ya que una chica de cabellos rubios lo masajeaba haciendole casi dormir mientras otro chico cambiába a la imagen de su amigo

—señor Ethan cuidado

—¿he? Espera tu no eres mi amigo— el belga golpeo al chico y se alejo de la chica

En lo que eso pasaba la española lidiaba con un chico rubio de lentes obscuros — puedo levantar un arbol con toda mi fuerza

—¿ah si?— la española levanto el auto de la china con una mano

—¡ lo hizo con una sola mano!

— y puedo hacer mas — dijo dandole un fuerte golpe con su martillo

Una vez derrotados fueron llevados al laboratorio para quitarles el rayo z negro

—¿que hacemos con ellos?

— dejenlos por ahi aru espero que recapaciten

A la mañana siguiente

Cada uno de esos chicos volvio a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado sin embargo sus vidas eran muy raras, en una casa rustica se encontraba el lider de la banda siendo regañado por su padre

—¡¿donde estabas Lutz?! ¡ seguro estabas con ese gigante esas horribles chicas y ese pelirojo demente ¿no es asi?!

—¡tus amigos tambien eran igual German! — grito la madre

—¡ pero al menos no me pinte la piel verde como este demente!

Mientras

— Anika ya estuviste mucho tiempo en la computadora hija — decia un hombre frances

— no papa, solo estuve seis horas

— con razon esta tan verde

Mientras

Ezbert como se llamaba la chica veloz trataba de llamar la atencion de sus padres pero estos al tener muchos hijos y debido a que ella tenia la piel verde no la reconocian

Mientras

— Oliver ¿estas estudiando ?— pregunto una mujet

— etto si mama — rapidamente apago la consola y saco sus cuadernos

Mientras

—¡ Victor saca la basura! — grito una mujer

— yo soy mayor y no obedezco ordenes de nadie

—¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!— grito la mujer jalandolo de la oreja

— nada mami

Tiempo mas tarde se reunieron entre ellos y planearon como vengarse de los defensores pues sentian que los habian humillado

—jefe ¿si los atacamos uno por uno?

— buena idea Ezbert umm ¿por cual empezar?

— la Roja — dijeron todos pensando que Isabel seria blanco facil aprovecharian que el alcalde la habia invitado al partido de los camaleones de Hetacity su equipo favorito y ella entregaria el trofeo al equipo ganador

El dia del partido

Los alborotadores intentaron de todo contal de distraer y derrotar a la española pero esta no caia en ninguna de las trampas al contrario se concentraba en el partido y le gritaba una que otra majaderia al albitro por lo que no tuvieron mas opcion que entrar a la cancha —¿eh que hacen estos aqui?

Por suerte esta se transformo y uso su fuerza para derrotarlos y sus amigos llegaron a tiempo —¡y no vuelvais!

— es mas ruda que mi mama — se lamento Victor

Mas tarde

— aqui tienen — dijo entregando el trofeo

— le agradecemos red ranger — dijo el capitan

Mientras eso ocurria una sombra se acerco a Lutz — se como vengarme

 _Hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	6. Chapter 6

_Defensores de la tierra_

 _Capitulo 6_

 _Los chicos ameba_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno ahora que tengo mas tiempo actualizare mi fic espero les guste_

Tiempo despues de que los rayos Z aparecieran tanto heroes como villanos surgieron en la ciudad incluyendo unos muy peculiares que si bien eran de mal aspecto tenian de delincuentes lo que Prusia tiene de nacion ... Nada

—¡hey blue ranger! —dijo uno de ellos— al fin hemos cometido un crimen

—¿eh? — el joven miro extrañado a los sujetos — bien veamos

—tire basura — dijo el organismo unicelular a lo que el joven Shun miro con un gesto de confusion

— lo siento amigos tendran que esforzarse un poco mas debo irme los vere en otro momento— y se retiro

—¡ lo ves te dije que tomaras la naranja!

— pero jefecito eso seria robar

—¡torpe!

Al dia siguiente

—¡blue ranger!

—de nuevo ustedes veamos que sucede

Lo llevaron a un parque con un letrero de no pise el cesped y ...— volvi a tirar basura

— ehm... Parece que no hemos avanzado mucho sigan esforzandose — y se volvio a ir y asi los chicos ameba se quedaron esperando bajo la lluvia con la esperanza de por fin cometer un crimen sin saber lo que pasaria terminaron enfermandose y como el virus se mezclo con su anatomia celular contagiaron a toda la ciudad

Mientras

—bueno, casa de la familia Rivera Carreiro... Habla Lucia ... *achu*

—¿ ah Lucy tu tambien? — dijo la española tambien enferma

— amm si supe que tambien Ethan esta enfermo

—¿he osea que todos los defensores estamos enfermos?

— amm — iba a decirle algo cuando oyo algo del otro lado de la linea se oyo cierta vocesita masculina que conocia muy bien "buenos dias señorita Isabel"

—¡¿cuantas veces tengo que deciros que no entres asi?! — dijo la española gritandole al joven mientras la mexicana colgaba

—hay ... Vaya yo que queria evitar mas problemas, pero Shun es definitivamente una amenaza — dijo la chica viendo el desastre que el joven sin querer habia causado

Mientras

— señorita Isabel, he preparado un remedio portugues para calmar el resfriado — dijo este dandole un plato con comida — espero haberlo hecho bien esta vez

—¿esta vez?

— antes fuimos a visitar a Ethan y a Lucy aru

— si pero no me salio bien y termine empeorando su situacion

Isabel suspiro pesadamente sabia que el niño no la iba a dejar en paz al menos no queria hacerlo sentir mal asi que probo el platillo pero... Algo salio mal

— te quedo demasiado salado aru

—¡lo siento mucho señorita Isabel ! Le ayudare a cambiar sus sabanas — pero desgraciadamente el asiatico termino tirando todo — lo siento mucho señorita Isabel

—disculpalo aru no lo hace con mala intencion es solo que el tambien esta enfermo aru por eso no se fija en lo que hace

— si no lo hace con mala intencion entonces es mas torpe que Andromeda

Despues de mucho desastre la española harta termino corriendolo de su casa a lo que el dio un pesado suspiro

— ¿ahora si me haras caso aru y volveras a la casa a descansar como debes?

— antes quisiera visitar a Emily y al señor Kiku

— Shun conoces las palabras no eres bienvenido en este lugar aru

Estaba por objetar cuando noto algo —son los chicos ameba

— oh vaya solo esto faltaba aru ese intento de criminales son un dolor de muelas

— espera mama se ven distintos me temo que ellos causaron la epidemia ¡banda ameba!

—¿blue ranger?

— deben venir conmigo al laboratorio mucho me temo que cometi un error y ustedes pueden ser los criminales mas peligrosos que hayan pisado Hetacity

—¿en serio? ¡Hurra! Espera un momento no te sera facil vencernos

—* suspiro* muy bien si es lo que quieren — usando un hechizo sencillo de espejismo derroto a los ameba y los llevo al laboratorio para desarrollar un anticuerpo

Tiempo despues

— bueno banda ameba ya pueden irse

—¡¿que?! Pero si somos criminales nos metiste en esta carcel

— si pero ya cumplieron su sentencia y por buena conducta ya son libres , me voy a la escuela los vere en otra ocasion — y se retiro dejandolos con caras de what

—¡ te dije que tomaras esa naranja!

Mientras

—que ingenuo no se imagina lo que esta por ocurrir sus dias de paz estan contados — decia un hombre misterioso

 _Hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
